


Smooches and Sammiches

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if you don't ship Sheriff Dad and Mama McCall, we cannot be friend, fixit fic week 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooches and Sammiches

Melissa stifled a giggle and used her notebook to hide her grin as she walked down to the records room. She really hopes that her coworkers will keep their lips shut about this, at least until she and John tell the boys. They were going to talk after the concert tonight, but that isn’t happening from the looks of it. Soon, soon they’ll spill the good news.

In the meantime, she kept looking at the second of the two pages he handed her, of course, she did tell him to write down what he needed.


End file.
